The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism of a wheel cap which can be mounted on and dismounted from a disc wheel.
Conventionally, there have been known various types of mounting mechanisms of wheel caps. For example, a known mounting mechanism of a wheel cap is constructed as follows; plural engaging claws are arranged at specified portions of the rear surface of a wheel cap body of the wheel cap, a flexible ring for pressing each claw outwardly in the radial direction of the ring is arranged on the inner sides of the claws in the radial direction on the rear surface of the body, and then the claws engage with the hump portion of a disc wheel so that the cap is mounted on the wheel to be capable of being dismounted therefrom.
In the conventional mechanism, however, the ring is arranged on the inner sides of the engaging claws while the outside diameter of the ring is forcedly reduced so that the urging force of the ring may be certainly applied on each claw. Therefore, the urging force of the ring becomes larger and then the large urging force thereof requires the larger mounting force and dismounting force when the cap is mounted on and dismounted from the disc wheel, resulting in complexity of the mounting and dismounting operations of the cap with respect to the disc wheel.
In order to resolve the problem, it can be considered that the urging force of the ring becomes smaller and then the smaller force thereof allows the mounting and dismounting operations of the cap with respect to the disc wheel to be easily performed. However, the smaller force of the ring causes the cap to drop from the disc wheel of a running automobile.